1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a drive control method thereof and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a display apparatus comprising a touch panel function, a drive control method thereof and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display apparatus which comprises a touch panel function to select operation and to input information by a user directly touching a display screen is used in car navigation systems, automated teller machines (ATM), some personal computers and the like. In recent years, cell phones, portable music players, digital cameras, electronic dictionaries and the like which comprise a touch panel function are being commercialized.
Meanwhile, as a display panel to be applied to the display apparatus comprising such function, conventionally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been used. In recent years, organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, abbreviated as “organic EL”) display panel which can be made thinner and which can carry out high quality video display based on high chroma and fast response is drawing attention.
As it is well knows, the organic EL display panel has a panel structure in which a plurality of organic EL elements are arranged in two-dimensional array on one surface side of a glass substrate or the like, for example. An organic EL element has an element structure where an anode (positive pole) electrode, an organic EL layer (light emitting function layer) and a cathode (negative pole) electrode are orderly laminated. By applying voltage between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode so that an organic EL layer exceeds light emitting threshold, light (excitation light) is emitted based on energy generated when holes and electrons which are injected recombine in the organic EL layer.
A display apparatus comprising a touch panel function in a liquid crystal display panel or in an organic EL display panel is disclosed in JP 2008-158911, for example. Here, a structure where a transparent touch panel is disposed in a visual field side of the liquid crystal display panel or the organic EL display panel is described. Further, as for the touch panel function, various types of methods such as a resistive film method, an electrostatic capacity method and the like are known.
The display apparatus comprising a touch panel function such as the one shown in the above mentioned JP 2008-158911 has a structure where a touch panel of a resistive film type is disposed in a visual field side of a liquid crystal display panel or an organic EL display panel, the touch panel being a different structure from the display panel.
In such structure, image information which is displayed in the display panel is visually acknowledged by a user via a transparent member which constructs the touch panel. Therefore, there is a case where display quality is degraded due to contrast being reduced by reflection of external light, attenuation of transmitted light and the like.
Moreover, the display panel and the touch panel which are different parts manufactured individually need to be assembled. Therefore, component cost increases and manufacturing process increases, and also, mounting footprints and thickness of the display apparatus increase.
A structure example of a display apparatus comprising a touch panel function according to the prior art will be described in detail in the after mentioned embodiment.